persona4fandomcom-20200223-history
Kanji Tatsumi
Kanji Tatsumi is a high school first year who has extensive experience with street fighting. Although he wears a lot of piercings and metal jewelry, he has a knack for sewing. Kanji uses steel chairs and shields in battle. Kanji's initial persona is Take-Mikazuchi and his evolved persona is Rokuten Maoh, both of which specialize in Electric and Physical Attacks. Personality Kanji is initially introduced as a delinquent who takes down a biker gang in the town of Inaba. Throughout the game, he proves that looks can be deceiving, showing that he has a much softer side. Kanji's family owns a textile shop where Kanji learned to sew and make stuffed animal toys. Kanji's main issue is that of his sexuality and feeling that he doesn't act the way a man is supposed to. Dungeon Kanji's dungeon in the Midnight Channel is the "Steamy Bathhouse." This bath house serves to represent his confusion regarding his sexuality. One of Kanji's main problems in life is, "what it means to be a man," believing a man should be able to, "stand on his own two feet." When the top of the dungeon is reached, Kanji is arguing with his shadow, confused. The Shadow Kanji reveals Kanji's fear of women, and his tendency towards homosexuality. When the shadow is defeated, it appears that he still won't face himself. However, Kanji tells the shadow that he already knew about this, inferring he is just scared of being rejected... regardless of the sexual orientation of the person who is rejecting him. Abilities In combat, Kanji is a powerful melee character, similar to Chie. At the start, he has a number of electrical skills. Kanji learns the full range of electric magic, further enhanced by, "Elec Amp," and, "Elec Boost," despite the fact he is primarily a melee character. He only has single target attacks, albeitly powerful ones, notably, "Primal Force." Kanji also has a party-wide physical attack buff. Kanji's followup attack is one of the more useful ones, knocking down multiple enemies, usually all of them. Social Link Once June rolls around in Persona 4, the protagonist is able to start the Emperor Social Link with Kanji Tatsumi. In this S. Link, the protagonist and Kanji are together when they meet a boy who has recently lost a doll. In an attempt to cheer the boy up, Kanji offers to create a replacement doll for the one the boy lost. As a result of this endeavor, Kanji gets used to the idea of creating more and more dolls and eventually begins selling them at his family's shop. Throughout the Social Link, the protagonist learns of Kanji's insecurities regarding this matter since it conflicts with his tough guy facade. Kanji eventually learns the value of his skills, and he accepts them regardless of the fact that they are perceived to be feminine in nature. As a result, he shows the residents of Inaba that there is more to a person than their appearance. If you max Kanji's Social Link before the game finishes, on the day of your departure he tells you that he will start holding classes to teach others how to do various things with the shop's textile supplies. After completing Kanji's S. Link The Protagonist receives a strap and the ability to create the persona Odin of the Emperor Arcana. Category:Characters